Lost Love
by ctfallengoddess
Summary: This is a DOTMSOTD crossover.


Kyle picked up his sketchpad and flipped through. And there was her face. The delicacy of her soft features, her flowing light brown hair and that shy, and gorgeous smile. It was a common passion they shared. Art.  
  
It has been six months since her kissed her last, smelled the vanilla fragrance she always wore, the soft touch of her skin. But he wasn't any less in love these months later. And he knew she still loved him – at least he hoped.  
  
But she was a daughter; a Goddess of the Moon. And he was a servi, a servant belonging to the Atrox – the daughter's enemy. And this was why, six months ago she broke up with him, and he remembered that night as if it was yesterday.  
  
Kyle met Catty at Planet Bang that night. When he found her he knew something was wrong.  
  
"Catty? What's the matter?" he asked, panic evident in his voice.  
  
"I...I don't want to tell you hear. Not like this," she said, her voice a strained whisper. But Kyle heard her.  
  
He could clearly pick up the underlying emotions in her voice. Pain. Confliction. Those were the strongest. And the pain in her voice made his heartbreak.  
  
"We can go back to my place," he whispered against her ear. Kyle wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him and drawing them into the shadows. Their bodies slowly faded into shadows and floated out of Planet Band to Kyle's apartment.  
  
They rematerialized in his bedroom. Catty went over and sat down on the bed. Kyle could clearly see she was trying to hold back tears.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" he asked sitting next to her. A tear slid down her cheek and instinctively he brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb. Catty leaned into his hand, his soft warm touch. And more tears started to silently fall from her deep brown eyes.  
  
Catty bit her lip nervously. "I just...well things with us are really great Kyle. And I do love you. But I can't be with you," she said softly, breaking down into sobs.  
  
Kyle pulled her into his embrace, to try and comfort her. He rubbed circles on her back trying to soothe her. A few minutes later he spoke. "Why not?" he asked confused.  
  
"Because!" she said – as if it explained everything. She pulled back to look him in the eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy, and pouring out hot, salty tears. "My mother is a fallen goddess and my father is a powerful member of the inner circle," Catty choked out between sobs.  
  
"So what?" Kyle broke in, trying not to let her hear the pain in his voice. "I don't understand Catty. I love you."  
  
"Being with you evokes a desire to return to Nefandus," she admitted. "Because you are from there...I can feel it inside you; weak and suppressed. But now it's calling me. Beckoning me to return, for us to return."  
  
Kyle looked at her blankly. He understands what she's talking about. He felt that when he first escaped from Nefandus. "You need to learn how to control it like I have. It's not my fault."  
  
"I know its not!" Catty said crying. "But right now I'm not strong enough to fight it."  
  
Kyle kissed her. It was supposed to be a simple sweet kiss goodbye. But Catty gave him a kiss that was etched in his memory forever. Catty deepened the kiss; emotions rising and passion overcoming them.  
  
"I love you Catty," Kyle whispered to her. And with these words, he disappeared from his apartment to the top of the Hollywood sign – a place he liked to go to think and clear his head.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Kyle felt a nudge and he was pulled from his thoughts.  
  
"I didn't think anyone else was up," Kyle told Obie, avoiding his question.  
  
Obie shrugged. "Every now and then I like to make it on time to homeroom," he smirked. "Now, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing," he lied.  
  
Obie rolled his eyes at Kyle. "Don't lie. It's written all over your face first of all. And second being a servi, we can pick up emotions."  
  
Kyle glanced at Obie, not sure if he was going to tell him, but something inside Kyle made him want to confide in someone. Part of him wanted advice on how to fix this. "Just thinking about Catty."  
  
Obie grinned. "Your goddess girl?" he asked. And Kyle nodded. "What happen?" Obie asked. "You said you fell in love with her."  
  
"I told you she thinks its too dangerous."  
  
"Has that stopped me from pursuing Allison?" he asked pointedly.  
  
Kyle smirked. "So you finally admit to liking her?"  
  
Obie shrugged. "We're not talking about me. We're talking about you."  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Kyle asked impatiently. "She pretends she doesn't even know me."  
  
"Don't let her."  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes at Obie this time. "Easier said than done."  
  
"All I'm going to say is...don't give up on it man," Obie told him. "Not if you love her as much as you do." With that he grabbed a slice of cold pizza and a soda from the fridge and left the room to get ready for school.  
  
Leaving Kyle alone again.  
  
'Maybe Obie was right,' Kyle thought. 'So what if it is dangerous?' he asked himself. 'Its dangerous just being her.'  
  
Kyle got dressed and ready. But instead of going to school – at least his school, he went to La Brea High. Kyle faded from his bedroom and drifted through LA and into La Brea High. He found and empty dark classroom and rematerialized. What Kyle assumed to be the homeroom bell rang, and kids hurried to their first period class. Kyle peered out of the classroom, slightly fading so as not to be seen. He heard the sound of familiar voices. She was among them.  
  
"Catty!" Vanessa yelled in a scolding tone. "Don't tell me you and Serena are not going to class again!" she said to her best friend.  
  
Catty shrugged. "Then I won't."  
  
"That's three out of five days this week!! You are never going to catch up!"  
  
He watched Catty glance at her watch. "I gotta go V. Love ya. Take good notes for me!" And Catty took off down the hall and disappeared down a hallway.  
  
He saw Vanessa standing there shaking her head, possibly debating about going after her.  
  
Kyle stepped out from the classroom, fully formed and solid. Her back was still to him. "Vanessa."  
  
Vanessa jumped and whirled around. "Don't do that Kyle!" she yelled. She was obviously shocked to see him. "You...uh just missed Catty."  
  
"I needed to talk to you," he told her, taking a step closer. He picked up on her thoughts of protests and quickly added, "Please Vanessa. I want to be with Catty again."  
  
She bit her lip and looked down the hall, for Catty he assumed. The pleading tone in his voice made Vanessa want to help him.  
  
Vanessa sighed. She really hated not showing up for class...but she also didn't think Kyle would wait. It was obviously urgent enough for him to show up here...first thing in the morning. "Where can we go so Catty or Serena will not see us?" she asked.  
  
Kyle felt that there might be some hope with this plane after all. "Thanks Vanessa," he said gratefully. "We can go to this really small low key café near Turney." Kyle held out his hand. "We can travel by shadow. It'll be faster."  
  
She reluctantly took his hand. "Alright."  
  
He pulled her with him into the darkened classroom. They shut the door and slowly began to fade. Luckily for Vanessa this wasn't as bad as time traveling was. Vanessa was actually prepared for how she was going to feel, because it was so close to her own power.  
  
Within minutes they materialized by the café. They walked inside together and sat down at an empty booth in the back corner.  
  
A waitress came by and took their order for two coffees and brought them back a moment later.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Vanessa asked, stirring her coffee.  
  
Kyle took a sip of his coffee. "I want to find a way to get back with Catty."  
  
"And how am I supposed to help?"  
  
"Come on Vanessa. You're her best friend. And I know she tells you everything," he said to her. "You would know if I even have a chance." Kyle looked at her pleadingly.  
  
Vanessa bit her lip. She wanted to help Kyle – but she didn't want to betray Catty. "I can't tell you much. I know she does miss you," she started. "But I think her minds made up," Vanessa paused. "At least for now. She is right though Kyle. It's too dangerous. You're a renegade from Nefandus and she's a daughter. You said it yourself. Bounty hunters are after you and your friends."  
  
"It's no worse than followers constantly attacking you guys," Kyle argued in protest.  
  
"You're immortal Kyle – she's not. What if they found out about you two? To get to you they might target her."  
  
Kyle's gaze dropped. He hadn't thought of that. At least he hadn't wanted to. "It's dangerous for both of us," Kyle said. "But its more dangerous for Serena. Why is she willing to risk it but Catty's not?"  
  
"We all have a dark side Kyle. But Catty's the daughter of a fallen goddess. Her mom was a daughter, but fell in love with a member of the Atrox. Her father is now a powerful member of the Inner Circle," Vanessa explained. "It's inside her. It's always been. But now...with that trip to Nefandus, a part of her embraced it; her dark heritage."  
  
"I know," Kyle said dully. "I know she's afraid of following her moms footsteps and abandoning Selene. But if she doesn't control it, it will take her over. I can help her. I know how to suppress it."  
  
Vanessa realized he had a point. She wasn't sure how long Catty would be able to fight it off before it slowly started to over come her. She nodded. "Catty has been acting different. She's becoming stronger during the dark of the moon," Vanessa confided in him. "She hasn't told me, but I can feel it. And some times, her eyes almost look as if they have that glow."  
  
Kyle said nothing at first. "She needs help controlling it. Before she loses herself."  
  
Vanessa nodded again. She looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to get going. But I'll tell you this last bit of information. She does love you. Don't give up on that. But don't push her either," she warned him. "If you need anything, let me know." Vanessa got up and left some money on the table. "Bye Kyle," she said, and walked out of the café. 


End file.
